1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricating systems for rotary ring log barkers and more particularly to a system in which lubricating oil is controllably removed from the log barker for recirculation or reconditioning.
2. Prior Art
Representative types of mechanical barkers of the rotary ring type in which the present invention can be used are illustrated by the barkers shown in FIG. 2 of Nicholson U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,220, issued Jan. 28, 1958; Robbins U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,327, issued June 22, 1965; and Jorgensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,371, issued Jan. 28, 1986.
Each of the barkers shown in the aforesaid patents includes a rotary ring on which a plurality of barking arms are pivotally mounted to swing relative to the ring toward and away from a log moved through the ring, and ring-mounting structure having a naperture concentric with the rotary ring through which logs to be barked by the arms are moved axially of the ring.
The rotary ring is mounted on the stationary ring mounting structure by annular antifriction bearing means which must be lubricated and usually are lubricated by lubricating oil. Such lubricating oil is customarily supplied to the antifriction ring-mounted bearings under pressure, and such oil drains from the bearings to the bottom of the rotary ring from which it drains and is wasted.